


the more you see, the more you wish you didn't

by The Hufflepunkest (Hufflepunk00)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Lily Evans is tired of this shit, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Modern Era, Walburga Black is bitch
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepunk00/pseuds/The%20Hufflepunkest
Summary: Wszystko, czego Lily Evans nauczyła się w Hogwarcie, czy też powody szczególnej fascynacji Syriusza Blacka światem mugoli.





	the more you see, the more you wish you didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Jak pewnie zauważycie, zdecydowałam się kompletnie zignorować coś takiego jak daty i zgodność historyczna. Well, to AU o czarodziejach, więc kto by się przejmował czymś takim jak jakakolwiek zgodność naukowa. Z tej przyczyny otagowałam jako "modern" AU, ale sama nie jestem pewna, czy to właściwe określenie, więc polecam przymknąć oko na pewne szczegóły.  
> Also, z założenie to miał być jeden wielki mem krążący wokół śpiewającego Syriusza, ale trochę ewoluował so-  
> God, to nie jest moje pierwsze opowiadanie, ale czuję się jakby było, bo właśnie na takim poziomie jest X kurwa D nie jest nawet zbetowane i nie byłam w stanie go po ludzku sprawdzić pod kątem błędów, ale mam nadzieję, że jest w jakiś sposób zjadliwe (i że publikowanie go nie było błędem).  
> Jestem otwarta na krytykę, u go guys.

Podczas swojego pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie, Lily Evans nauczyła się trzech rzeczy; po pierwsze ignorować Jamesa Pottera. Jakiś arogancki smarkacz z przerośniętym ego, który myśli, że urodził się po to, żeby rządzić światem był jedną z ostatnich rzeczy na jej liście, którymi zamierzała zaprzątać sobie głowę. Po drugie, Syriusz Black jest takim samym, o ile nie gorszym, dupkiem. Lily nie była czarownicą czystej krwi, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że w ciągu jej pierwszego roku edukacji zdążyły dotrzeć do niej już wszystkie możliwe historie na temat Dumnego Rodu Blacków, które krążyły po szkole. Lily Evans nie wierzyła w plotki (szczególnie tak kuriozalne), ale w tym wypadku, dla przynajmniej części z nich była w stanie zrobić wyjątek.

Trzecią rzeczą, której Lily nauczyła się na pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie, a która szybko stała się również żelazną, niepisaną zasadą każdego pragnącego spokoju ucznia Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa, było krótkie: BEZWZGLĘDNIE unikać Huncwotów.

Zasada z reguły nie była skomplikowana, ale jeden Merlin mógł wiedzieć jak ciężko było jej przestrzegać. Paradoksalnie kłopoty nie znajdują nas, kiedy ich szukamy, ale właśnie kiedy staramy się od nich uciec, i w przypadku wszystkich chwilowych i stałych bywalców Hogwartu każda, co rozpaczliwsza i wymyślniejsza próba odcięcia się od zamieszania w myśl powyższej tezy jakimś cudem jedynie tylko zawsze zbliżała nieszczęśników do chaosu, w którego centrum znajdowała się czwórka nadpobudliwych Gryfonów.

Co ciekawe, z osobna żaden z chłopców wcale nie wydawał się „aż tak zły”. Co prawda, dla Severusa nie miało to znaczenia, czy jest ich czterech, czy dwóch, bo na choćby wspomnienie któregokolwiek z nich robił minę jakby powstrzymywał odruch wymiotny. Lily nie miała o wiele lepszego zdania na temat Huncwotów, jednak musiała przyznać, że rozdzieleni stają się zupełnie znośni. Lupin, chociaż nieśmiały, był bardzo inteligentny i zawsze dla niej miły i jeśli miała być ze sobą szczera, darzyła go największą sympatią. Nieco inaczej sprawa miała się z Peterem - jeśli w pobliżu nie było żadnego z jego przyjaciół chłopiec zdawał się tracić resztki pewności siebie. Black z kolei dosłownie gasł w oczach i chociaż nigdy nie gubił tej odrobiny nonszalancji, stawał się dziwnie nieobecny. Nawet Potter zdawał się absorbować mniej atencji z otoczenia bez swojej świty.

Problem polegał na tym, że widzieć Huncwotów z osobna było niezwykłą rzadkością, a przy okazji zwykle oznaczało tylko jeszcze większe kłopoty.

Tego dnia kłopoty – albo raczej ich konsekwencje – dotknęły tylko Jamesa i Petera, i chociaż historia o ich najnowszym wybryku musiała być zajmująca (biorąc pod uwagę reakcję McGonagall i ilość punktów jakie odjęła domowi za każdego z nich), Lily zdecydowała nie stawiać sobie za priorytet poznanie jej. Prędzej czy później i tak obiegnie cały Hogwart, a przed wyjazdem na święta uczniowie mieli jeszcze sporo pracy i Lily zamierzała poświęcić najbliższe dni na naukę. Dawało to również dla niej i Severusa okazję do spotkania, jakich - od kiedy zostali przydzieleni do różnych domów - było coraz mniej. Siedzieli właśnie w bibliotece, która na Lily zawsze robiła trochę większe wrażenie niż na reszcie jej przyjaciół, bez względu na to ile razy już ją widziała, próbując wspólnie napisać swoje wypracowania na temat zaklęć mutujących rośliny na Zielarstwo, kiedy ich uwagę przyciągnęło znajome, stłumione pojękiwanie.

\- Emusomytądszę…

\- Syriusz, nie rozumiem cię, kiedy masz twarz w szacie.

\- Mówię – syknął Black podnosząc się z półleżącej pozycji w jakiej okupował sporą część pobliskiego stołu – że się n u d z ę. Chodźmy stąd, Remus…

\- Tylko ich tu brakowało – prychnął Snape pochylając się jeszcze bardziej nad pergaminem, na którym pracował.

\- A ja ci powtarzam – odparł spokojnie Lupin nie odrywając wzroku od grubego, obitego skórą tomu, który wertował – że przyszedłem tu, żeby się uczyć. Prześpij się lepiej, jeśli nadal zamierzasz mi przerywać.

\- Torturujesz mnie – czarnowłosy chłopak zrobił minę, przez którą Lily nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Black wygląda teraz jak zbity szczeniak. Szybko jednak zastąpił ją figlarny uśmiech. – Może pójdziemy sprawdzić co u Jamesa i Petera…

\- Nie pogarszajmy ich sytuacji jeszcze bardziej – jęknął Remus wreszcie podnosząc zmęczone oczy na swojego przyjaciela. Lily przemknęło przez myśl, że nigdy nie widziała takich oczu u żadnego dziecka.

Drobniejszy chłopiec zamyślił się przez chwilę, zmarszczył brwi i sięgnął do leżącej u jego stóp wytartej teczki podróżnej.

\- Proszę – po chwili grzebania w torbie wyciągnął do przyjaciela chudą dłoń z niewielkim zawiniątkiem. Kątem oka Lily dostrzegła, że jest to zwitek jakichś papierów, dużo za cienki na książkę, bardziej przypominający zeszyt.

\- Co to jest? - Black ostrożnie wziął od przyjaciela tajemniczy przedmiot przyglądając mu się badawczo.

\- Moja mama znalazła pracę w miejskiej księgarni. Czasem wysyła mi książki, które nie schodzą lub są trochę zniszczone. W ostatniej paczce było też kilka komiksów; pomyślałem, że mogą ci się spodobać…

Lily pokręciła głową i wróciła do swojego wypracowania, kiedy Lupin zaczął tłumaczyć nagle ożywionemu Blackowi na czym polega czytanie komiksów i dlaczego obrazki się nie ruszają. Czasem była skłonna pomyśleć, że chłopak naprawdę może mieć jakieś problemy z nadwyżką energii, której bez Pottera w pobliżu nie potrafi w żaden sposób spożytkować.

\- Możesz je wziąć, jeśli ci się podobają. I tak już wszystkie przeczytałem – zaoferował Lupin, kiedy stwierdził, że Black pojął już kolejność czytania dymków.

\- Naprawdę? Remus, jesteś najlepszy! - Syriusz prawie wyskoczył na zaskoczonego taką reakcją chłopaka, żeby go uściskać. – Moja matka zwariuje, kiedy to zobaczy...

 

***

 

Lily spędziła święta z rodzicami i Petunią, i chociaż cieszyła się, że mogła znów ich zobaczyć po tak długiej przerwie (nawet siostra przestała łypać na nią groźnie i mogły cieszyć się swoim towarzystwem), to mimo wszystko nie mogła doczekać się dnia, kiedy wróci do Hogwartu i będzie mogła znów zaszyć się w jego murach. Tęskniła za przyjaciółmi, za widokiem na błonia, za skutą lodem taflą jeziora, za zajęciami i testowaniem nowych zaklęć, i - czym zadziwiła sama siebie - tęskniła nawet za gwarem na korytarzach i w wielkiej sali wywoływanym głównie przez Huncwotów.

Ledwo zdążyła o tym pomyśleć, kiedy kilka metrów dalej rozpędzony James Potter wpadł na, prawdopodobnie szukającego swoich przyjaciół, Syriusza Blacka z radosnym śmiechem przewracając go prosto na pokaźną zaspę. Po chwili obaj tarzali się w białym śniegu nie zważając na ich przesiąkające szaty, na co pozostali uczniowie reagowali zależnie gorącym dopingiem jednej ze stron lub przewróceniem oczami. Zabawę przerwał dopiero donośny głos profesor McGonagall.

\- Proszę wejść już do środka! POTTER, BLACK - WAS TEŻ TO DOTYCZY!

Na dziedzińcu znów zrobił się gwar, kiedy nadal roześmiani uczniowie szybkim krokiem zaczęli zmierzać w kierunku głównego wejścia. Wszyscy nadal byli zajęci sobą i najróżniejszymi historiami przywiezionymi z rodzinnych domów i nikt już nie zwracał uwagi na błaznujących Huncwotów, ale Lily nie mogła nie zauważyć jak czarnowłosy chłopak wzdryga się i blednie tylko przez sekundę na dźwięk podniesionego głosu nauczyciela transmutacji.

 

***

 

Jeżeli Lily Evans nauczyła się czegoś o największych dowcipnisiach jakich Hogwart widział, to były to trzy rzeczy: po pierwsze, błędem było myśleć o nich jak o przyjaciołach. Huncwoci byli _braćmi._ Po drugie, dzielili więcej sekretów, niż można byłoby o tym pomyśleć. Lily nie wiedziała czego dotyczyły, ale nawet nie była pewna, czy chce to wiedzieć, bo właśnie to była trzecia rzecz, której nauczyła się o Huncwotach - NIGDY nie wtykać nosa w ich sprawy. Przez ostatnie lata wystarczająco duża część szkoły zdążyła przekonać się o tym na własnej skórze, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli jak fatalne może mieć to skutki. Nie pytać, nie zatrzymywać, unikać kontaktu wzrokowego - najlepiej udawać, że nie istnieją. _Prędzej, czy później się znudzą, prawda?_

Oczywiście, nie zawsze było to możliwe.

W pokoju wspólnym Gryffinodru od jakiegoś czasu panowała niczym niezmącona cisza przerywana jedynie od czasu do czasu szelestem przewracanych stron lub trzaskiem płonącego w palenisku drewna. Lily podniosła wzrok z nad pergaminu, którego treść starała się przyswoić i omiotła wzrokiem prawie puste pomieszczenie. Kilkoro uczniów, podobnie jak ona rozsiadło się wygodnie po przytulnym salonie z nosami w papierach i grubymi tomiszczami na kolanach , wszyscy z mniej lub bardziej skupionymi minami. W rogu, tuż za kamiennym kominkiem, skulony na obitym czerwienią fotelu siedział Remus Lupin uważnie studiując linijki leżącej na jego kolanach książki. Na nim jej wzrok się zatrzymał. Wszystko w tej scenerii wyglądało normalnie i zdawało się do siebie pasować jak fragmenty układanki; Lupin często zajmował to miejsce i Gryfoni zdążyli mu już je w pewien sposób przypisać. Mimo to dla Lily było w tym obrazku coś obcego, czego w żaden sposób nie umiała nazwać, a co wywoływało u niej lekki skurcz niepokoju w żołądku. Jeszcze raz przyjrzała się chłopcu; Remus jak zwykle był blady, a jego skórę tu i ówdzie przecinały blizny, ale bynajmniej nie wyglądał na chorego, przynajmniej nie tym razem. Spod jego oczu prawie całkiem zniknęły nawet ciemne cienie i Lily musiała przyznać, że dawno nie widziała go w tak dobrym stanie i to nie w nim tkwi przyczyna jej nagłych złych przeczuć.

\- Próbujesz kogoś pożreć tym wzrokiem?

Do rzeczywistości przeniósł ją głos przyjaciółki. Alice musiała dosiąść się do niej chwilę temu i teraz podpierała się na łokciu posyłając jej rozbawione spojrzenie. Tuż za nią zabierał miejsce Frank Longbottom próbujący znaleźć obiekt, który tak zainteresował jego rudowłosą przyjaciółkę.

\- Lupin? - zapytał w końcu, na tyle cicho, żeby reszta pokoju nie usłyszała, ale Lily mogłaby przysiąc, że kącik ust zwiniętego na fotelu chłopaka drgnął minimalnie. Alice uniosła pytająco brew.

\- Lupin? - powtórzyła pytanie Franka, jednak dużo bardziej sugestywnie, przez co Lily poczuła jak jej policzki zaczynają płonąć.

\- Po prostu...- zaczęła próbując pozbyć się zażenowania - nie wydaje wam się, że czegoś tam braku...

Lily pożałowała tego, co powiedziała jeszcze zanim zdążyła skończyć zdanie, bo niezmącony dotąd spokój pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru został brutalnie zniszczony przez najbardziej prozaiczny z powodów.

\- ...DON’T STOP ME NOW!

\- Syriusz, proszę cię!

\- I’M HAVING SUCH A GOOD TIME!

\- Nie idź tam!

\- I’M HAVING A BALL!

\- James, zrób coś!

\- Nie przerywaj, Łapo!

\- DON’T STOP ME NOW! Potter, chórki!

\- Coś ty zrobił, Peter?

Uwaga Lily na chwilę odwróciła się od centrum zamieszania, jakim jak zwykle byli nakręcający się nawzajem James Potter i Syriusz Black, i skupiła się na zakłopotanym Peterze Pettigrew i Lupinie, który teraz wstał już ze swojego ulubionego miejsca i z niekrytym zażenowaniem obserwował dwójkę swoich pozostałych przyjaciół, którzy zdążyli przenieść swoje małe show na niską ławę przed kominkiem.

\- Zapytali mnie o mugolską muzykę, pomyślałem...

\- I DON’T WANT TO STOP AT ALL! - zawyli dwaj Huncwoci i ku radości pozostałych Gryfonów najwyraźniej zapomnieli dalszego tekstu, bo zdecydowali się zakończyć swój występ w tym miejscu dramatyczną pozą. Nawet jeśli zamierzali to w jakiś sposób kontynuować, ich plany zostały brutalnie zniszczone, bo Lupin chwycił najbliższą poduszkę i cisnął nią prosto w twarz szczerzącego się Blacka. Pokój wspólny Gryfonów w sekundy zamienił się pole bitwy, a Lily, cały czas próbując uniknąć kontaktu z latającymi obiektami, zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy tak naprawdę sama na siebie tego nie sprowadziła.

 

***

 

– UWAŻAJ, EVANS!

Lily nie zdążyła się nawet odwrócić, żeby znaleźć właściciela głosu, kiedy wielka śnieżka rozprysnęła na tyle głowy idącego obok Severusa z głośnym plaskiem.

Huncwoci ryknęli śmiechem.

\- Niezły strzał, Łapo! - Potter otarł łzę z kącika oka i klepnął przyjaciela po plecach.

\- Osły…- Snape, cały już czerwony z wściekłości, zaczął szukać pod szatą różdżki i Lily czuła, że musi zapobiec tragedii, póki ma okazję.

\- Zostaw ich, Severusie – złapała przyjaciela za ramię obrzucając śmiejących się Gryfonów zniesmaczonym spojrzeniem – Nie są tego warci – dodała, kiedy czarnowłosy chłopak nadal łypał na zaabsorbowanych szukaniem kolejnej ofiary Huncwotów i pociągnęła mocniej materiał szaty na jego ramieniu.

Snape prychnął i odwrócił się napięcie. Po chwili oboje zmierzali szybkim krokiem przez dziedziniec w stronę błoni, żeby tam móc porozmawiać w spokoju. Lily miała przyjacielowi wiele rzeczy do opowiedzenia; o swoich świętach, o podróży, o tym, że jej relacje z Petunią z roku na rok są coraz gorsze, pomimo jej starań. Wszystkie ich tematy ostatecznie jednak oscylowały głównie wokół Huncwotów i była to kolejna rzecz, za którą Lily przyznała sobie prawo do nienawidzenia ich w tamtym momencie.

I może gdyby nie to, zwróciłaby większą uwagę na to, jak Syriusz Black skrzywił się i skurczył, kiedy James dotknął jego ramion. Ale teraz nie miało to żadnego znaczenia.

 

***

 

Bez względu na to jak bystrym obserwatorem się było, w szkole takiej jak Hogwart często nie sposób było przewidzieć pewnych rzeczy. Kiedy w grę wchodziła magia, ciężko było mówić o schematach i zasadach; nawet jeśli takowe istniały to przecież dużo częściej były łamane niż przestrzegane. Lily Evans zrozumiałam to dość szybko, jednak nigdy do końca nie zrezygnowała ze swoich obserwacji. Często łapała się na tym, że przestając skupiać się na prowadzonej lekcji błądziła wzrokiem po sali analizując twarze i ruchy zajmujących swoje ulubione miejsca uczniów. Lily nie zamierzała mieszać się w ten sposób w cudze sprawy, ale pewne konkluzje przychodziły same.

Właśnie tym sposobem Lily Evans, chcąc nie chcąc, nauczyła się trzech rzeczy o Syriuszu Blacku.

Po pierwsze, Syriusz Black nie był jak cała jego rodzina, a w każdym razie od swojego pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie robił wszystko, żeby nikomu to nigdy nie przeszło nawet przez myśl. Jeśli chodzi o Lily, sama nie była do końca o tym przekonana. Zbyt często była świadkiem awanturniczych popisów z udziałem jego i Pottera, żeby nie być sceptycznie nastawioną do dobrych chęci Blacka.

Po drugie, nigdy nie widziała kogoś tak zafascynowanego kulturą mugoli, jak on. Chłopak zdawał się chłonąć każdą, nawet przypadkowo zasłyszaną informację z niewymuszonym zainteresowaniem i, pomimo ich nienajcieplejszych relacji, nawet Lily kilkakrotnie miała okazję do wytłumaczenia mu czegoś takiego jak choćby zasada działania drzwi automatycznych.

Początkowo Lily podchodziła do całej sprawy niechętnie, głównie dlatego, że myślała, że Black najzwyczajniej sobie z niej żartuje lub szuka kolejnej okazji do kpin, jednak w miarę jak pytań przybywało, a oczy chłopaka zaczynały świecić się przy każdej historii jak prawdziwe srebro, musiała przyznać, że już od dawna nie widzi w tym niczego groźnego, a wręcz polubiła tę dociekliwą ( _bardziej ludzką_ ) część Syriusza.

Tego dnia siedziała na skórzanej kanapie w barwach Gryffindoru kończąc ostatnie kolorowe kartki z życzeniami, które planowała rozesłać rodzinie na święta jak co roku. Przy tych dla rodziców pozwoliła sobie na drobną pomoc w postaci magii (pierwszego roku zauważyła jak ciężko było oderwać im oczy od wyczarowanego przez Lily renifera uciekającego z jej pierwszej kartki z Hogwartu i od tej pory stało się to dla niej pewną tradycją). Rozważała właśnie zaczarowanie również kartki Petunii w ten sposób, kiedy szansa do wykazania się wiedzą z zakresu mugoloznastwa zajrzała jej przez ramię.

\- Co robisz, Evans?- Lily odskoczyła, przy okazji prawie uderzając Syriusza Blacka w twarz. Chłopak również odsunął się nieco podnosząc ręce w obronnym geście, do twarzy nadal jednak mając przylepiony szelmowski uśmiech.

\- Ostrożnie, bo komuś tym jeszcze oko wydłubiesz – parsknął wskazując na nożyczki w dłoni dziewczyny, po czym ponownie skierował swoją uwagę na stos kolorowych karteczek – Co to jest?

Lily przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Nie mogła osądzić czy Black mówi poważnie.

\- Czarodzieje czystej krwi nie robią kartek świątecznych? - zapytała zaczepnie.

To musiało zainteresować czarnowłosego chłopaka, bo zajął miejsce obok i wziąwszy do ręki jedną z kartek zaczął ją oglądać. Lily parsknęła, kiedy otworzył ją jednocześnie wyciągając ramiona do przodu i odchylając się na tyle na ile pozwalało mu oparcie sofy.

\- Myślałem, że wybuchnie…- wytłumaczył się przeczesując z zakłopotaniem grzywę przydługich włosów.

\- Wątpię, że ktoś ucieszyłby się z życzeń, które wybuchają mu na twarzy.

\- Myślałem, że życzenia się wypowiada. Moja matka na przykład życzyłaby sobie, żebym nauczył się zachowywać – sarknął Syriusz – Po co te świstki? Są jak wyjce? Po to, żeby nie trzeba było spotykać się z nikim twarzą w twarz?

Lily nie potrafiła powstrzymać się, żeby znów nie parsknąć. Z jednej strony nie mogła wyjść z podziwu dla kreatywności Blacka, z drugiej, patrząc na jego zdezorientowaną minę, zaczynało jej się robić żal chłopaka. Cierpliwie wytłumaczyła mu, że kartki mają jedynie znaczenie symboliczne i zwykle tylko dekoruje się nimi stoły ( _i każdą wolną od lampek i bombek przestrzeń w domu_ ), a życzenia rzeczywiście składane są raczej osobiście ( _choć w nieco inny sposób, niż sam zdążył to przytoczyć_ ). To z kolei poprowadziło do rozmowy o przyczynę takich „praktyk” ( _Życzenia się spełniają jeśli zapiszesz je na takich karteczkach?_ ), co zrodziło tylko następne pytania.

\- Zabawni są ci mugole – podsumował wreszcie chłopak z nieobecnym uśmiechem. Wyglądał jakby myślał o czymś innym i według Lily nie było to nic dobrego. Nawet nie chciała sobie wyobrażać jak głupi dowcip mógłby wymyślić Black mając teraz do dyspozycji kartki z niespodzianką (pomijając już fakt, że sam zasugerował, że powinny wybuchać) i była już gotowa wybić mu to z głowy, kiedy Syriusz znów się odezwał – Opowiedz mi coś jeszcze. Coś...cokolwiek – poprosił, a kiedy rudowłosa Gryfonka uniosła tylko brwi dodał szybko z niemalże niewinnym uśmiechem – Moja rodzina _uwielbia_ słuchać o mugolach. Mógłbym ich czymś zabawić podczas świąt.

Lily zmierzyła go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem i przez krótką chwilę milczała, jednak ostatecznie zdecydowała się nie podejmować tematu, który zdawał się najbardziej entuzjazmować czarnowłosego chłopaka. Była to właśnie trzecia rzecz, której nauczyła się o Syriuszu Blacku – Gryfon wykorzysta każdą okazję, żeby doprowadzić kogokolwiek ze swojej rodziny do szału.

 

***

 

Tym razem, kiedy Syriusz Black wrócił do Hogwartu po przerwie świątecznej próżno było dopatrywać się znajomej nonszalancji w jego wymuszonym uśmiechu.

Nie żeby było to istotne, Lily wątpiła, że wiele osób w ogóle to zauważyło.

Zdecydowanie większą uwagę przyciągał żółknący siniak zdobiący szczękę dziedzica Szlachetnego i Starożytnego Rodu Blacków.


End file.
